harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nimfadora Lupin
(mąż) * Ted Lupin (syn) * Remus Lupin II (wnuk) * (ojciec) * Andromeda Tonks (matka) * (ciotka) * Rudolf Lestrange (wuj) * Narcyza Malfoy (ciotka) * Lucjusz Malfoy (wuj * Draco Malfoy (kuzyn) * (dziadek) * (babcia) * ( Wujek) |różdżka = 12¼ cala, mahoń, pióro feniksa |bogin = Martwy Lupin (możliwe) |patronus = Zając wielkouchyPatronus Nimfadory Tonks zmienia się od zająca wielkouchego (ang. Jack Rabbit) do wilka Wilk (od 1995 roku) |animag = Nie |praca = Auror | przynależność = * Hufflepuff * Zakon Feniksa * Ministerstwo Magii * Biuro Aurorów * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Rodzina Tonks * Rodzina Lupin |aktor = Natalia Tena |dom = Hufflepuff }} Nimfadora Vulpecula Lupin (zd. Tonks; ur. 1973, zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — czarownica półkrwi, córka Teda i Andromedy Tonks. Nimfadora to metamorfomag. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie od 1984 do 1991 roku i była przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, Tonks dołączyła do Ministerstwa Magii i szkoliła się, aby zostać Aurorem pod czujnym okiem Moody'ego. W 1995 roku dołączyła do Zakonu Feniksa, pracując tajnie w Ministerstwie Magii oraz pomagając chronić Departament Tajemnic. W czerwcu 1996 roku walczyła w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, a także w tym momencie zakochała się w Remusie Lupinie, który potem został jej mężem. Mieli synka, Teddy'ego. W 1997 roku Nimfadora poślubiła Lupina. Wiosną 1998 roku urodziła syna, któremu nadała imię Ted na cześć swojego ojca, zabitego przez szmalcowników niedługo wcześniej. Drugiego maja tego samego roku Tonks walczyła w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart, podczas której zginęła z rąk swojej ciotki - Bellatriks Lestrange. Biografia Wczesne lata Nimfadora urodziła się w 1973 roku jako jedyna córka Teda Tonksa i Andromedy Black. Naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczęła między 1984 a 1985 rokiem. Została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Na piątym roku była pretendentką do pełnienia funkcji prefekta, jednak Albus Dumbledore stwierdził, że brakuje jej pewnych kwalifikacji. Sama Nimfadora była przekonana, że miał na myśli jej zachowanie. Kariera aurora Pomimo swego zachowania, Tonks udało się zdobyć wystarczająco dobrych ocen na egzaminach do zakwalifikowania się do szkoleń na Aurorów. Przez 3 lata przechodziła przez rozmaite kursy w tym testy z maskowania się, z czego miała najlepsze oceny. Jednak jej niezdarność przysporzyła jej pewne kłopoty. Aurorem oficjalnie została w 1994 roku przy wielkiej pomocy Szalonookiego Alastora Moody'ego. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów frame|Nimfadora w Departamencie Tajemnic. Tonks jako jedna z nielicznych wierzyła w powrót Voldemorta. W 1995 roku wstąpiła do na nowo powstałego Zakonu Feniksa. Razem z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem oraz Alastorem Moodym dostarczała do niego cenne informacje o sytuacji w Ministerstwie Magii. thumb|left|Straż Przednia Latem w 1995 roku została wysłana jako Straż Przednia razem z innymi członkami Zakonu z zadaniem, aby bezpiecznie przetransportować Harry'ego Pottera do Grimmauld Place 12. Żeby wyciągnąć Dursleyów z domu Tonks wysłała im list przez mugolską pocztę, że wygrali konkurs na najładniejszy trawnik. Nimfadora od razu zaprzyjaźniła się z Harrym. Pomogła Harry'emu uprzątnąć bałagan panujący w jego pokoju i spakowała go używając zaklęcia Pakuj. Po uratowaniu Harry'ego Tonks miała dużo spraw w Ministerstwie Magii, lecz znalazła czas, by przyjść na przyjęcie zorganizowane przez Molly Weasley, by uczcić zostanie prefektem przez Rona i Hermionę. Eskortowała ich też na stacje King Cross 1 września pod przebraniem staruszki. thumb|Tonks w rudych włosach thumb|Tonks w Departamencie Tajemnic Na Boże Narodzenie Tonks towarzyszyła Hermionie, Harry'emu i Weasleyom podczas odwiedzin Artura Weasleya, który przebywał w Szpitalu Św. Munga. Towarzyszyła im też podczas podróży do Hogwartu Błędnym Rycerzem. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic W czerwcu 1996 roku , Tonks należała do części Zakonu, która przybyła do Departamentu Tajemnic, aby uratować Harry'ego, Hermionę, Rona, Ginny, Neville Longbottoma i Lunę Lovegood wraz z Kingsleyem, Alastorem Moodym, Remusem Lupinem i Syriuszem Blackiem . Podczas bitwy ze śmierciożercami walczyła z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Bellatriks Lestrange, która pomimo odniesionych ran okazała się zbyt silna dla Tonks. Po bitwie Tonks trafiła do Szpitala Św. Munga, ale została zwolniona, ponieważ należała do grupki, która na stacji Kings Cross rozmawiała z Dursleyami na temat traktowania Harry'ego. Miłość do Remusa Lupina Po Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic Tonks nadal służyła dla Zakonu Feniksa, ale nie była już tak wesołathumb|left|203px i miała problemy ze zmianami swojego wyglądu. Dużo osób (w tym Hermiona i Harry) uważało, że jej depresja spowodowana jest śmiercią Syriusza. Sądzili, że Tonks obwinia się, że nie zabiła Bellatriks, gdy z nią wcześniej walczyła. Prawdziwą przyczyną złego humoru Nimfadory była miłość do Remusa Lupina. Ten jednak, chociaż odwzajemniał jej uczucia nie chciał się z nią związać. Uważał, że jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczny i za stary. Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o tej miłości była Molly Weasley. Z tego powodu Tonks często przebywała w Norze rozmawiając i pijąc z nią herbatę, chociaż wszyscy uważali iż pani Weasley chce by jej syn Bill zakochał się w niej, a nie w Fleur Delacour. Uczucia Nimfadory do Remusa spowodowały także zmianę jej patronusa na wilkołaka. Ochrona Hogwartu thumb|Tonks w Norze podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia Po oficjalnym ogłoszeniu Ministerstwa Magii, że Voldemort powrócił, Hogwart otrzymał zespół aurorów dla lepszej ochrony zamku. Do grupy patrolującej Hogsmeade została przydzielona między innymi Tonks. 1 września widząc, że Harry nie wysiada z pociągu weszła tam, aby go poszukać (w filmie była to Luna Lovegood). Znalazła go leżącego na ziemi i przykrytego peleryną niewidką z zakrwawionym nosem. Opowiedział jej, że zrobił mu to Draco Malfoy, gdy odkrył, że Harry go podsłuchiwał. Udało im się wyjść z rozpędzonego już pociągu, wyskakując z niego. Potem Tonks zaprowadziła Harry'ego pod bramę szkoły. Tonks w trakcie roku szkolnego razem z resztą aurorów często patrolowała korytarze szkolne, gdy Albus Dumbledore wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Ona spotkała też Harry'ego w Hogsmeade niedługo po jego konfrontacji z Mundugusem Fletcherem, dotyczącej jego kradzieży i sprzedaży przedmiotów z Grimmauld Place 12. Bitwa o Wieżę Astronomiczną W czerwcu 1997 roku na teren Hogwartu za pomocą Szafki Zniknięć znajdującej się w Pokoju Życzeń wtargnęli śmierciożercy. Pod nieobecność Dumbledore'a (ten razem z Harrym był na wyprawie w poszukiwania horkruksów) korytarze patrolowali aurorzy. Była wśród nich także Nimfadora Tonks. Podczas bitwy, która się później rozpętała walczyła przeciwko Thorfinnowi Rowle. Śmierciożerca przegrał i został zmuszony wycofać się razem ze swoimi towarzyszami. Po bitwie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Tonks widząc jak Fleur Delacour zareagowała na zranienia Billa Weasleya znowu zaczęła mieć wyrzuty do Lupina, że ten nie chce się z nią ożenić. Stwierdziła, że nie obchodzi ją czy jest wilkołakiem i czy jest dla niej za stary. Chociaż Remus mówił, że to nie jest to samo, ponieważ Bill nie będzie wilkołakiem to odwzajemniał uczucia Tonks. Na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, Tonks i Remus stali razem trzymając się za ręce, a jej włosy powróciły do dawnego, ulubionego koloru różowej gumy do żucia. Małżeństwo Tonks wzięła ślub z Remusem Lupinem w lipcu 1997 r. Uroczystość była bardzo cicha i skromna ze względu na ataki ze strony Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców. Odbyła się na krótko przed przeniesieniem Harry'ego do Nory. Tonks i Remus Lupin bardzo żałowali, że Harry'ego nie mogło być na weselu. Siedmiu Potterów thumb|left|226px|Tonks na Komecie. Tonks uczestniczyła razem z innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa w przeniesieniu Harry'ego do Nory. Zdecydowano, że zostanie to wykonane kilka dni przed siedemnastymi urodzinami Pottera. Miało to na celu obejście Voldemorta, który (jak sądził Zakon Feniksa) myślał, że akcja odbędzie się 31 lipca. Plan przetransportowania Harry'ego polegał na tym, że Ron, Hermiona, Fred, George, Fleur i Mundungus wypiją eliksir wielosokowy z włosami Harry'ego i się w niego zamienią. Każde z nich poleci na miotle lub testralu z członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, który będzie go osłaniał. Tonks była w parze z Ronem. Chwilę po wystartowaniu wszyscy zrozumieli, że ktoś ich zdradził - Voldemort dowiedział się, że Zakon postanowił przenieść Harry'ego kilka dni wcześniej. Na członków Zakonu Feniksa napadło przynajmniej 30 śmiercożerców. Tonks i Rona ścigała Bellatriks Lestrange. Nimfadora później bardzo chwaliła towarzysza za to, że kiedy ona walczyła z ciotką, Ron strzelił w innego śmierciożercę świetnym oszałamiaczem prosto w twarz. Udało im się uciec Bellatriks i dotrzeć bezpiecznie do domu Muriel, lecz z niemałym opóźnieniem. Świstoklik, którym mieli przybyć do Nory uciekł im, więc musieli czekać na następny. Po dotarciu na miejsce Molly Weasley i Remus Lupin odetchnęli z ulgą na ich widok. Jakiś czas po nich przybyli Bill Weasley i Fleur Delacour z wiadomością, że Alastor Moody nie żyje. Tonks otwarcie płakała, gdy się o tym dowiedziała. Pamiętała bowiem jak Szalonooki pomagał jej zostać aurorem.thumb Ślub Billa i Fleur Nimfadora pojawiła się na ślubie Billa Weasleya i Fleur Delacour w charakterze gościa, razem z Remusem Lupinem. Wesele trwało jednak krócej niż powinno, a wszystko za sprawą pojawienia się znikąd patronusa jednego z członków Zakonu Feniksa Kingsleya Shacklebolta ostrzegającego przed atakiem śmierciożerców, którzy chwilę później pojawili się w Ottery St. Catchpole. Nimfadora wraz z Remusem włączyli się w wir walki. Narodziny syna Kilka dni przed ślubem Billa i Fleur Tonks dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. Remus dowiedziawszy się o dziecku, zostawił ją bojąc się, że będzie ono takie same jak on a nawet jeśli nie to będzie się wstydzić z ojca wilkołaka. Tonks udała się w tym czasie do rodzinnego domu, lecz mąż nie zostawił jej na długo, ponieważ po jego wizycie na Grimmauld Place12 i kłótni z Harrym uświadomił sobie, że źle postąpił. Nimfadora kilka dni przed Wielkanocą dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec został zabity przez szmalcowników. Po Wielkanocy Remusowi i Tonks urodził się syn. Nazwali go na cześć zmarłego ojca Nimfadory - Teddy. Rodzice postanowili wybrać na ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego. Już godzinę po porodzie mały Teddy okazywał zdolności metamorfogiczne, lecz ku wielkiej uldze Remusa nie był wilkołakiem. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|Nimfadora na krótko przed śmiercią Gdy Neville Longbottom zawiadomił Gwardię Dumbledore'a i Zakon Feniksa o wtargnięciu śmierciożerców na teren Hogwartu, Tonks nie przybyła od razu razem z innymi członkami stowarzyszenia. Była wtedy w domu swojej matki Andromedy razem z nowonarodzonym synkiem Teddy`m . Nie wytrzymała jednak długo nie wiedząc, co się dzieje i zostawiając dziecko pod opieką babki i wróciła na Grimmauld Place 12. Dowiedziawszy się, gdzie są inni bez zastanowienia ruszyła do Hogwartu. Z pomocą Aberfortha Dumbledore'a odnalazła Remusa Lupina. Dalsze jej działania podczas bitwy nie są znane, aż do jej śmierci z rąk ciotki Bellatrix. W czasie przerwy podczas wojny Harry widział ją spoczywającą w Wielkiej Sali obok męża, który został zabity przez Dołohowa. Syna Tonks wychowała w głównej mierze jego babcia Andromeda, lecz wiadomo, że jadł obiady u Potterów kilka razy w tygodniu. Możliwe jest także, że łączyło go coś z córką Billa i Fleur - Victoire Weasley. Charakter thumb|left|Martwi Nimfadora i Remus Lupinowie. Nimfadora była bardzo mugolska. Mimo że w jej żyłach płynęła szlachetna krew, została wychowana na miłą i uprzejmą osobę w przeciwieństwie do swojego kuzyna, który od dziecka żył w przekonaniu, że status jego krwi daje mu swego rodzaju przewagę nad innymi. Oczywiście, charakter Nimfadory ukształtowali jej rodzice, którzy różnili się pochodzeniem (status krwi itp.), traktując z jednakowym szacunkiem wszystkich czarodziejów i mugoli. Nimfadora była radosna, pełna życia i pomocna, a przy tym ciekawska i niezdarna. Nie tolerowała idealnego porządku, uważając taki stan pomieszczeń za nienaturalny. Umiejętności Magiczne Umiejętności Aurora: Tonks była raczej młoda jak na aurora. Była ostatnią osobą, by stać się pełnoprawnym aurorem przed Harry'm Potter'em bez większości testów sprawdzających. Biorąc pod uwagę ten fakt Nimfadora miała bardzo dobre wyniki w szkole. Metamorfomagia: thumb|left|Dora z dziobemW przeciwieństwie do większości innych czarodziejów i czarownic, Tonks posiadała możliwość zmiany wyglądu bez konieczności używania eliksirów lub zaklęć. Dzięki myślom, Tonks była w stanie zmienić swoje rysy twarzy, kształt nosa, a nawet kolor włosów i oczu. Tą zdolność Nimfadora używała dla rozrywki, jak i w celach służbowych. Ta rzadka umiejętność była bezcenna do szpiegowania (prawdopodobnie w celach Zakonu Feniksa). Pojedynki: Jako oficjalny łapacz czarnoksiężników, pojedynki były jednym z talentów Tonks. Była w stanie pojedynkować się z Thorfinn'em Rowle'em tak, że zmusiła go do odwrotu. Tonks przeżyła swoje pierwsze dwa spotkania z najpotężniejszą śmierciożerczynią Lorda Voldemorta, Bellatriks Lestrange. Choć nie dorównywała swojej ciotce, umiała pokonać jej męża Rudolfa, bez większego trudu. Jednak Tonks został ostatecznie zabita przez Bellatriks podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, choć nie wiadomo, jaki był charakter tego spotkania, a jej śmierć może lub nie może być wynikiem pojedynku między nimi. Zaklęcia: Tonks wykazywała talent w zaklęciach. Mogła rzucić cielesną formę Patronusa, choć była to bardzo zaawansowana magia. Poza tym, jako członek Zakonu Feniksa, była jednym z niewielu ludzi znanych, aby móc korzystać z Patronusa jako środek komunikacji. Jej Patronus pierwotnie królik wielkouchy, zmienił formę w wilka, w wyniku miłości do Remusa Lupina. W 1995 roku skutecznie rzuciłą urok szorowania klatki Hedwigi i używała innych uroków do spakowania rzeczy Harry'ego przed opuszczeniem Privet Drive. Podczas ataku na Norze, była również w stanie rzucić Zaklęcie Tarczy jako sposób ochrony przed otaczającymi Śmierciożercami. Eliksiry: Tonks osiągnęła Wybitny lub Powyżej oczekiwań z tej dziedziny. Biorąc pod uwagę ważenia trucizn i odtrutek, które były podstawowymi testami na aurora. Transmutacja: Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że Tonks osiągnęła "W" lub"P" w tym zakresie magii, gdyż aurorzy muszą często przemieniać różne rzeczy. Uzdrowienie: W 1996 roku, Tonks skutecznie wykorzystywała uzdrawianie w celu naprawienia nosa Harry'ego, kiedy został złamany. Niewerbalna magia: Tonks była również w stanie wykonywać niewerbalną magię. Na przykład, była w stanie ogłuszyć Lucjusza Malfoy'a i innych śmierciożerców, nie mówiąc ani słowa. To świadczy o byciu naprawdę potężną czarownicą, ponieważ niewerbalna magia jest bardzo trudna. Latanie: Tonks był również doskonałym lotnikiem, o czym świadczy przeniesienie Harry'ego z domu Dursleyów wraz z Zakonem, jest również walczyć na miotle, świadczy o tym Bitwa o Siedmiu Potterów. Wygląd Nimfadora była metamorfomagiem co oznacza, że mogła w każdym momencie zmienić swój wygląd (np. kształt nosa). Chociaż jej naturalnym kolorem włosów był brąz (najprawdopodobniej po matce), Nimfadora wolała gdy były, chociażby różowe zgadzała się z jej podejściem do wyglądu, który za pomocą czarów mogła zmieniać (kolor włosów). Relacje Rodzina Tonks utrzymuje dobre stosunki z rodzicami, choć zupełnie nie cierpiała swojego imienia: Nimfadora, którethumb|165px|Ciotki Nimfadory: (Od lewej) Bellatriks i Narcyza|left otrzymała przez matkę. Ma cechę po swoim ojcu, a dokładniej Tonks preferuje mały nieporządek. Jest pieszczotliwie zwana Dora zarówno przez męża jak i ojca. Tonks biologicznie była członkinią Rodziny Black, choć formalnie nie została uznana jako członek rodziny, ponieważ jej matka wyszła za czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia i została skreślona z drzewa genealogicznego, podobnie jak jej kuzyn, Syriusz Black. Ciotki Nimfadory to Bellatriks Lestrange i Narcyza Malfoy, co oznaczało, że Draco Malfoy był jednym z wielu kuzynów Dory. Bellatriks była szczególnie chętna do zabicia Tonks, aż w końcu udało jej się to. Para miała kilka pojedynków, lecz zawsze wychodziła z nich zwycięsko Madame Lestrange. Bellatriks i Narcyza zarówno odmówiły uznania ich siostrzenicy Nimfadory, a nawet zerwały wszystkie więzy z Andromedą, kiedy poślubiła Ted'a Tonksa. Imię Dory nie było na rodzinnym drzewie Black'ów. Alastor Moody Szalonooki był mentorem Tonks podczas jej treningu na aurora, a później, gdy byli w Zakonie Feniksa. Pomimo gburowatej postawy i zachowania Moody'ego, Tonks była zawsze przy nim wyluzowana, a w dodatku często śmiała się z jego opinii i komentarzy. Inne czarownice i czarodzieje, nie miały takiej odwagi, pracownicy ministerstwa czuli pewien rodzaj respektu do Szalonokiego. thumb|Mentor i przyjaciel Nimfadory - Szalonooki Moody Ze swojej strony, Moody był jawnie lubiący Tonks. Gdy Dora została ranna podczas pojedynku z Bellatriks Lestrange w Departamencie Tajemnic, Szalonooki wszedł Belli w drogę , starając się pomóc odzyskać przytomność Nimfadorze, mimo że został ranny przez śmierciożercę Antonin'a Dołohow'a. Tonks była zdruzgotana śmiercią Moody'ego w 1997 roku, otwarcie płakała przed rodziną Weasley i przed członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Remus Lupin W pewnym momencie swojego życia, Tonks zakochała się w Remusie Lupinie. Remus czuł się zbyt stary dla niej (jest trzynaście lat starszy)i uważał że nie jest dla niej, ponieważ jest wilkołakiem. Próbowała kilka razy, aby przekonać go w inny sposób, ale odmawiał, opierając się na zarzutach wspomnianych powyżej. Tonks popadła w depresję. Zaczęła się zwierzać Molly Weasley. Jej stan emocjonalny spowodował, że jej zdolności metamorfomagiczne zaczęły cierpieć, a włosy stały się brązowe, a nie różowe. Podczas gdy ochraniała z innymi aurorami Hogsmeade , Tonks została poinformowana, że nieznany wilkołak został zabity przez Fenir'a Greyback'a, pokazała wielką troskę poprzez natychmiastowe skontaktowanie się z Dumbledore'm, aby potwierdzić, czy to był Lupin. Jej Patronus również zmienił się w wilka, poprzez miłość do Remusa. W thumb|200px|Dora i jej wybranek1997 roku, po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a, Tonks otwarcie zadeklarowała swoją miłość do Remusa. Remus protestował, ale w końcu ustąpił i związek rozpoczął się. Lupin i Dora pobrali się szybko, w cichej ceremonii w lecie 1997 roku, a Tonks zaszła w ciążę wkrótce po ślubie. Remus, obawiając się, że jego dziecko będzie wilkołakiem, początkowo był przerażony perspektywą, wierząc, że naraził zarówno Tonks i jego nienarodzone dziecko w wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Pokłócili się o to przed ślubem Billa i Fleur (Tonks zamieszkała z rodzicami). Jednak pogodzili się przed świętami, ponieważ Harry i Remus spierali się o obowiązki męża i ojca. Po tym na stacji radiowe Potterwarta Remus powiedział, że wrócił do Nimfadory. Syn pary, Teddy, urodził się tuż po Wielkanocy 1998 roku, nazwany po ojcu Tonks, który zginął kilka tygodni wcześniej przez Szlamcowników. Niestety, rodzina nie była długo razem. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zarówno Tonks i Remus zginęli. Teddy był wychowywany przez babcię, Andromedę, i spędził dużo czasu z ojcem chrzestnym: Harry'm Potter'em. Harry Potter Nimfadora Tonks i Harry Potter spotkali się w 1995 roku, kiedy Nimfadora jako członek Straży Przedniej, miała wraz z innymi przenieść Harry'ego z Privet Drive 4 do Grimmauld Place 12. Para natychmiast polubiła siebie, a Harry był szczególnie pod wrażeniem pracy Tonks - auror, a także jej nadzwyczajnych mocy - Metamorfomagii. Później, w czasie bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, Tonks była jednym z członków thumb|180px|Przyjaciel Dory - Harry Potter|leftZakonu, którzy przybyli na ratunek Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Harry, po bitwie dowiedział się, że rany Dory były zadane przez Bellatriks Lestrange Przyjaźń z Harrym rosła przez następne dwa i pół roku. W 1996 roku, Harry miał nadzieję, że Tonks będzie wśród aurorów określonych eskortować go do Ekspresu Hogwart, choć niestety nie była. Wkrótce potem, Tonks uratowała Harry'ego z Ekspresu Hogwart; "zdjęła" z niego klątwę pełnego porażenia ciała i przetransportowała go bezpiecznie do szkoły. Gdy Remus Lupin wyszedł za Tonks w 1997 roku, Dorze było przykro, że Harry nie mógł uczestniczyć w ich ślubie. Później, gdy Lupin opuścił, na krótko Tonks z powodu obaw, że dziecko nosiło będzie likantropię jak on, Harry był na niego wściekły za to, że zostawił rodzinę. To w dużej mierze ze względu na słowa Harry'ego, Lupin powrócił do Tonks. W 1998 roku, kiedy Dora urodziła syna o imieniu Teddy Lupin, Tonks i Remus zgodzili się, że Harry powinien być ojcem chrzestnym. Harry był załamany, gdy dowiedział się, że Tonks została zabita przez własną ciotkę, Bellatriks Lestrange. W pamięci zarówno Tonks i Lupina Harry działał jako postać ojca osieroconego syna Teddy'ego. Teddy pomimo wychowania przez matkę Tonks, spędzał trzy lub cztery dni w tygodniu na kolacjach z rodzinami Potter i Weasley. Ginny Weasley thumb|200px|Przyjaciółka Dory - Ginny WeasleyTonks spotkała Ginny Weasley w lecie 1995 roku i natychmiast zaprzyjaźniła się z nimą, działając trochę jak starsza siostra dla nastolatki podczas przesiadywania na Grimmauld Place. Ginny podobało się to, że Dora może zmienić swój wygląd do woli, Tonks zabawiała Ginny na kolacji, zmieniając nos w różne kształty. thumb|left|Tonks rozbawia Ginny W 1996 roku, Ginny ujawniła, że wolałaby zamiast Fleur mieć Tonks w rodzinie. Ginny w jakiś sposób czuła się zaniepokojona depresją Dory, przez co Nimfadorze zanikały magiczne zdolności. Jednak Ginny starała się cieszyć z małżeństwa Nimfadory i Remusa. W czasie Bitwy o Hogwart Ginny płakała, gdy dowiedziała się, że zginęła Nimfadora, Remus i jej brat Fred. Zakon Feniksa Nimfadora Tonks była dobrą przyjaciółką Kingsley'a Shacklebolt'a. Kingsley był aurorem, tak jak ona, a także jednym z ostatnich członków Zakonu. Walczyli razem w wielu bitwach w czasie II Wojny. Po tym, jak Dora została zamordowana, Kingsley był bardzo smutny. Tonks mogła być przyjaciółką Sturgis Podmore, Elphias'a Doge'a, Emmeline Vance, Arabelli Figg, Hestii Jones i Mundungus'a Fletcher'a. Znała też, Aberforth'a Dumbledore'a. Nimfadora wielce szanowała profesora Albus'a Dumbledore'a, założyciela i przywódcę Zakonu. Również miała dobre stosunki z Minerwą McGonagall. Gdy Tonks publicznie ogłosiła swoją miłość do Lupina, McGonagall, powiedziała Remus'owi, że powinien ją poślubić, i że Dumbledore byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby wiedział, że było trochę więcej miłości w świecie. Ciekawostki * W wywiadzie radiowym J. K. Rowling zdradziła, że Nimfadora Tonks miała na drugie imię Vulpecula, co z łaciny oznacza liska (ang. little fox). Warto zauważyć także, że istnieje gwiazdozbiór o takiej samej nazwie - matka Nimfadory wywodziła się z rodu Blacków, których tradycją było nazywanie pierworodnych dzieci imionami konstelacji. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra)thumb|Dora w LEGO * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore de:Nymphadora Tonks en:Nymphadora Tonks fr:Nymphadora Tonks ru:Нимфадора Тонкс el:Νυμφαδωρα τονκς it:Ninfadora Tonks sr:Нимфадора Тонкс ja:ニンファドーラ・トンクス et:Nymphadora Tonks Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Metamorfomagowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1973 Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Rodzina Lupin Kategoria:Rodzina Tonks Kategoria:Aurorzy Kategoria:Rodzina Black